


Lovers come together

by RebMed



Series: Gas [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Lux and Daryl have an awkward reunion, trying to forget past problems and facing their own ghosts.





	

The work at Deanna's house was light, but kept her there inside for hours. She cleaned, washed, tidied up and kept it proper while her owner mourned the death of her husband, one of her sons, her daughter in law and two grandsons. She just felt she couldn't bear with it all. Lux wasn't talkative, but helped her carrying out and, just having another person sleeping near her was part of it.

She had a uniform, and she felt good in it. It was clean, she ironed it carefully and it made her think of her times as a waitress, except that here the customers were kind and the boss was lovable.

Lux kept her job inside the house at the same time as she started watching at her tower in the morning shift. She didn't want to quit Deanna, and besides, Daryl came to bring food and meds a couple of times a week, when he had it easier to pass after his patrol. They wouldn't talk, but she felt good having him near for some minutes, and she was afraid of leaving the house, because she might lose his track. The community was quite big and the routines of each person where settled, and strict. She was afraid of not seeing him at all, because she knew he didn't want her near.

Right one month after he found her, one morning, Daryl went upstairs.

"Hi.” he greeted.

"Hi. What are you doing here?”

"I came to bring the food and supplies your boss asked me to.”

"Great, but you only had to come downstairs for that.” Lux continued making the bed. He had trimmed and got a new white shirt, but he wouldn't cut his hair.

"I just thought I could come and you know, greet you, but I can see you don't like it.”

"I'm sorry. Hello, Daryl, how are you?”

"Good.” He glanced at her body, defying. “Hell, that uniform makes you look ridiculous.”

She straightened and looked at him full of rage.

"And you look like the groom in the tart.”

"Fine. Bye.”

She regretted being so rude and came out of the room, while he was going down the stairs.

"Hey. She won't be back for the next hour.”

"Why should I care?”

"Whatever. Bye.”

He hesitated for a second. There were a million reasons why he should get out of the house and forget about her, but the ugly truth was that he wanted her bad. She wanted it too, and there was not much they both could do against it. He turned around and went back to the bedroom. Lux was standing up, chin up, prettier than ever.

"I thought you wouldn't come back.”

"You knew I would, you're smarter than me.”

He kissed her and grabbed her waist, much thinner than he remembered. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait.” "he said.”

"Why?”

"Do you really feel good with this?”

"Yeah. I want you, I really do.”

They started having encounters from time to time, every two or three days, but they barely talked. They didn't tell anyone else about it; they felt it was already too complicated to give explanations. They only met once in Deanna's house, then, they chose one of the cars, or the grass in the backyard... and one night he took her into Rick's house, where he always slept, when everybody was upstairs. They both were drunk, and didn't think much about it. She left the house right after, and then he took her in the following day again. It became sort of a routine for a week. Always at night, always quick, always silent, but gentle. Sweet and caring like never before.

* * *

Lux woke up at 4 AM, dizzy, with his taste in her mouth. She made sure Daryl was sleeping and the house was silent, and tried to stand up, but he grabbed her top, mumbling something.

"I gotta go, they're asleep.” She replied. “Bye.”

"Stay with me.”

"Dude, you're drunk. It's late, I'm out.”

"No, don't go. I want you here.”

Lux looked at Daryl with a loving glance, and stroke his hand. "it's very nice of you, but I gotta go. If Rick finds me here, I'll die with shame.”

"It ain't the worst thing you've done. And I always wake up before him, don't worry. I'll kick you out before they notice. But please stay.”

She didn't want to leave. Everything she needed was there, even if he snored and stank.

"You win. I'll stay. Hold me tight.”

"Good night.”

* * *

"What are we doing?" she asked, her arms around his shoulders, his head on her chest, laying down on the couch in the middle of the night.

"What?”

"Like, we barely speak during the day, because we have so much to do, and we have no tasks together, and then I come here every night... What are we doing?”

He turned his face to her, half asleep. "I have no clue, but I like it. Don't you?”

"Yeah, I do.”

"Then go back to sleep. Gotta be up at six.”

 


End file.
